Unblocked
by Tsunaxd88
Summary: As a birthday present Morgan Ross unblocks all the restricted channels on Luke's t.v leading to some boy/boy fun.


Luke was really disappointed that his dad hadn't shown up for his 15th birthday. He thought they had made a promise. Luke locked himself in his room blocking everyone out. He sat on his bed waiting for his dad to send him a happy birthday day text. After hours of silently waiting and groaning he heard a buzz. Luke's face lit up and he opened up the text as fast as he could.

"Happy Birthday Luke! I'm sorry I can't be there today, I'm very busy. I'll find a way to make it up to you when I come back to New York. I've added birthday money to your bank account."

Luke had gotten used to this. He was about to check his bank account online when he received another text from his dad.

"Btw Luke. I know you just turned 15. Now that you've grown up I've decided it's time for me to unblock all the channels on your t.v. and disable parental controls on your laptop! Enjoy and have a happy birthday!"

Luke couldn't believe his eyes. Did his dad mean what he thought he meant. Did his dad really unblock all the porn channels and unblock the porn websites?! He couldn't wait to tell Ravi.

"RAVI!"

Luke ran downstairs screaming his brothers name.

"What!" Ravi cried.

"Come see this!"

Luke grabbed Ravi's arm and dragged him upstairs to his room. Once they had gotten in his room Luke locked the door.

"What is it. And why did you lock the door."

Luke showed Ravi the text from their dad.

Ravi gasped.

"Luke! Now you can watch scary movies."

Luke face palmed himself.

"The porn. The porn Ravi!"

"Oh."

Luke turned on his t.v. He noticed there were new additional channels. He started with channel 256.

Ravi shrieked as he saw what was on the screen. On that channel a woman was lying on her back as a man was licking her nipples.

"That's so hot," Luke said.

"Yeah it is," replied Ravi.

Luke couldn't believe his dorky brother just agreed with him.

"Let's see what other porn we can find."

Luke turned the channel. What he saw next made him half hard. There was a really hot blonde milf sucking a huge monster cock.

"Wow it's so big!" Exclaimed Ravi.

Luke switched the channel. This time him and Ravi achieved full boners.

On the screen were two teen girls, one white blonde and one Hispanic, making out while one of them was getting fucked by a black man from behind.

Ravi could see the tent in Luke's shorts as they both viewed "The Bisexual Channel".

Luke started palming his hard dick through his shorts.

"Woah it's getting hot in here."

"Yeah Ravi, I thought it was just me."

Luke also spotted Ravi's boner in his khaki pants.

"Yeah it's too hot I'm taking off my shirt."

Luke started removing his shirt warning him some obvious glances by Ravi.

Ravi was staring at Luke's defined chest.

"Yeah I guess I'll take my shirt off too."

Ravi also removed his shirt revealing his skinny figure to his adopted brother.

"It's still hot in here. I'm taking off my shorts."

Luke got up off the bed and started removing his shorts.

Ravi could see the tent in Luke's boxer briefs. Ravi also noticed Luke's really nice butt. Luke had a big round cute butt.

'Did I just think that Luke had a cute butt'

"Just looking at you in your khaki pants is making me sweaty. How aren't you burning up right now?"

Ravi agreed with Luke and took off his khaki pants. Ravi was left in his tighty whities which left nothing to imagination.

While they were too busy undressing and checking each other out they didn't notice that the porn video had changed.

When they sat back down on the bed they noticed a different porn video was playing. This time one guy was making out with an Asian girl while one guy was eating her out.

Both Luke and Ravi were entertained watching the two guys please the girl until one guy, (white teen with black hair) got up from eating out the girl and started making out with the other guy (Hispanic teen with dark hair).

They both were shocked and disgusted but at the same time turned on.

Luke was about to turn the channel when Ravi told him not to.

Luke was actually a little happy inside that Ravi also didn't want the channel changed.

"This is getting really uncomfortable. My dick is being squished by my boxer briefs."

Ravi looked down to see that Luke wasn't kidding about his constrained boner.

"Alright I'll leave so you can take care of something."

Ravi grabbed his khaki pants from off the floor when Luke grabbed his hand.

"No you can stay. I mean we're both guys. We both have dicks. It's not like I haven't seen one before. I don't mind you staying in the room while I jack off. And you are also in the same situation as me." Luke pointed at Ravi's boner. "You can jack off to the porn with me."

Ravi was happy that his brother had just invited him to jack off with him.

Ravi sat back down on the bed as he watched Luke slowly remove his boxer briefs. Luke's dick sprung out happy to be free. Ravi was astounded looking at Luke's 6 inch hard cock.

Ravi was now painfully hard. So he mimicked Luke and also removed his underwear revealing his brown cock.

Luke couldn't help but glancing at Ravi's brown 5 and half inch cock.

Luke grabbed his 6inch cock and started stroking it to the video on the television screen.

The white boy on screen was now sucking off the Hispanic boy while the girl made out with him.

Ravi and Luke were now both furiously stroking their cocks in a desperation for release.

Ravi licked his lips as he watched Luke jerk off.

"Luke can I suck your dick."

Luke thought he had misheard Ravi.

"What?"

"I asked if I can get down on my knees and give you a blowjob."

"Ravi are you sure you know what you're saying. You're offering to suck your brothers dick."

"Yeah Luke it was hard enough for me to say it but this is something I really want to do."

Luke couldn't stop blushing. Ravi was going to suck his dick.

Ravi grabbed Luke hard dick making Luke moan. Ravi got down on his knees and started kissing up and down Luke's length.

"Ah Ravi are you sure about this," Luke said wincing as Ravi was kissing his cock.

Ravi's answer to this was too stick the mushroom head of Luke's cock into his mouth.

"Oh SHIT Ravi."

Ravi was holding on to Luke's cock fitting as much as he could into his mouth. Ravi was sucking Luke's cock like a pro.

Luke was moaning profusely. He couldn't believe he was getting such a pleasurable blowjob from the innocent Ravi.

Ravi was enjoying the taste and feeling of Luke's cock in his mouth. He enjoyed the pre cum that was leaking out of his brothers dick.

"Ravi if you don't slow down I'm going to cum."

Ravi took that as encouragement and started sucking Luke's cock faster and fasting.

"Ravi I said to slow down. I don't want to cum in your mouth."

Ravi looked up to Luke and said," I want to taste your cum and and drink every drop."

Ravi had turned on Luke even more. Ravi continued sucking.

"Ravi! Ah! Stop! I'm going to cum! Ah! Oh fuck- I'm cumming!"

Ravi felt every spurt of cum as Luke unloaded into his mouth.

Luke grabbed Ravi making him stand up and kissed him. At first Ravi was shocked and he stood still then he kissed back. Luke stuck his tongue into Ravi's mouth tasting his cum in his brothers mouth.

Ravi looked at the screen and saw something he wanted to try.

"Luke get on all fours on the bed."

"What?"

"LUKE! Just do it!"

Luke secretly liked Ravi taking control. He loved being bossed around by Ravi.

Luke got on all fours and obeyed his younger brother's command.

Ravi got behind Luke and admired his beautiful bubble butt. He spread Luke's luscious cheeks revealing Luke's pink asshole.

"Wow that looks so good."

Luke couldn't believe Ravi just said his asshole looks "so good".

Ravi leaned in and licked Luke's asshole.

Luke yelped at the sudden pleasure.

Ravi then started bathing Luke's hole in saliva. Luke was moaning as Ravi was eating his ass. Once Luke's hole had relaxed, Ravi stuck his tongue inside.

"OH SHIT. YES RAVI. FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE. DONT STOP!"

Ravi couldn't believe his brother was such a slut. He continued tongue fucking Luke for minutes. Ravi loved the taste of Luke's ass. He enjoyed the raunchy taste.

"Ravi stop."

Ravi was wondering why Luke asked him to stop.

"Ravi I want you to fuck me!"


End file.
